This invention relates to remote digital camera operation for controlling digital camera functions, transferring digital images and controlling camera orientation over a communications link. It combines the arts of digital camera technology and communications methods. In many applications there is a need to control camera functions and to view the resulting images from distant locations. Examples include the viewing of naturalistic and scientific observations, observing construction site progress, monitoring of unoccupied residences such as vacation property, surveillance and any other application where visual observation from a distant location is desired. It is also of significant value to remotely orient the camera in order to transmit various views with a single camera. For many of these applications the need for high-resolution images is more important than for real-time remote viewing. The present invention adapts the use of a self-contained digital camera and provides a remote control and imaging capability which can orient the camera to a desired field-of-view and forward high-resolution images.
Commercial digital camera products, which store images in memory as data rather than as optical images on film, have become widely available. In these devices, image data is captured into Random Access Memory (RAM), flash memory or floppy disk whereby the electronic image data becomes immediately accessible after a picture is taken. Although many digital camera products provide an LCD display for instant image monitoring, in general the data must be transferred from the camera to a computer, printer or other type of controller in order to view the images. As such, digital camera products typically include a communications interface in order for the data to be transferred or uploaded to a receiving device. An application program run on a computer typically controls several camera functions including the transfer of image data from the camera to the computer, image editing, image storage, control of the camera shutter function and also the deletion of images stored in the camera.
The use of analog modems for transmitting digital data over a phone line is also well known. Stand-alone, external modems commonly interface to terminal equipment by means of a serial interface known as an RS-232 or more recently Universal Serial Bus (USB), which defines a standard communications protocol including data formats, data rates and voltage levels which encapsulate the raw data. The modem converts the serial data into a signal compatible with the phone service being used, then. transmits the signal over the medium. In addition to conventional analog phone services other technologies are rapidly becoming available in an assortment of communications products including direct digital, wireless telephony and network connectivity. Each of these employs an appropriate terminal adapter for connectivity with its associated communications medium. For example, an ethernet card would be used instead of a modem if a network connection is employed.
Prior art devices include various combinations of computers, controllers, cameras, image transmission means and camera attachment means. Video telephony products such as VueMate provide video phones which transmit NTSC or PAL video camera images over a phone line. Other video-teleconferencing products such as PictureTel use aggregate phone lines or higher capacity leased lines for transmitting voice and images between user locations. Virtually all of the real-time video-teleconferencing products however, result in relatively low-resolution images due to phone line bandwidth limitations when used for real-time video. Some of the video-teleconferencing devices include integrated cameras, which automatically steer towards the person speaking. Others, including U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,157 describe a remote control tripod head for positioning large cameras. Several Prior Art patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,708,853 5,442,512 and 5,111,498 show the integration of a camera, modem and controller for remote portable use. U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,005 describes a digital camera which transfers images over a cellular phone system for the purpose of increasing storage capacity by uploading images to a server, however it requires human interaction for providing manual command and control at the camera location. The image acquisition means of prior art devices are generally integral to the transmission means and don""t allow for a modular attachment and remote positioning of the camera component. U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,557 however, describes a controller unit for a film camera which is attachable and detachable from the camera body, but lacks image transfer capability.
None of the prior art devices describe a combination that provides for the universal adaptation of a small, self-contained, digital camera that allows for transparent remote control and positioning for field-of-view selection with access control permissions. Further, none have the. ability to pass command, control and image data between a host viewer and remote camera over a transparent forwarding communications link, independent of specific camera communications protocols and data formats. Digital cameras connected directly to a computer for subsequent modem or LAN transmission have many disadvantages for field use. These include a relatively expensive installation, large size due to the aggregate combination of separate components, significant power utilization not suitable for continuous battery operation and incompatibility with outdoor use. Modularity of the present invention offers the unexpected benefits of supporting various remote imaging capabilities and requirements, with a simple substitution of alternative camera types. For example, a high-resolution digital camera may be needed for gathering scientific images, but the same relay controller can be used for remotely monitoring vacation property, requiring only an inexpensive low-resolution camera. Many types of digital cameras are commercially available from a multitude of manufacturers. Additional product offerings are rapidly increasing, as newer emerging imaging technologies allow for higher resolution, increased storage capacity as well as other features. As user requirements change, the camera can be swapped, without impact to the remote relay control capability of this invention.
It is one of the goals of this invention to provide a universal adapter to be used with various commercial digital camera products, giving the camera an ability to be operated remotely over a communications link as seamlessly as a direct camera-to-host connection.
An object of the disclosed invention is to provide for a small, portable and. robust integration of camera and communications components to effectively function as a single remote imaging and communications unit, but also to allow for the separate and independent operation of the digital camera when the relay controller is not attached.
Another object of this invention is to allow the use of the disclosed relay controller as an add-on attachment option to commercially available digital cameras thereby offering a remote, unattended imaging capability at low cost due to dual use as a conventional camera.
Another object is to reliably operate a remote digital camera over a communications link and to robustly forward image data in the presence of communications link disturbances including bit errors, data dropouts, time delay and link protocol artifacts such as data loss during link negotiations.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a remote camera control attachment which has the ability to remotely pan and tilt the camera in accordance with a commanded field-of-view selection.
It is also an object to provide the ability to enable remote viewing of only portions of image scenes in accordance with permissions granted to authorized users.
Another object is to provide a general purpose remote image relay method which transparently interconnects a commercial digital camera to a local host viewer independent of specific camera communications protocols.
Another object is to apply low power communications methods and error correction coding for transmitting remote camera images to a receiver.
Another object of this invention is to provide a weather-resistant enclosure comprising wireless communications means in which a self-contained digital camera can be inserted and protected from the elements.
A further object is to provide a low cost, high-resolution, modular, remote image relay means by using the image acquisition and storage capabilities of a commercial digital camera.
Still further, this disclosure presents a method and apparatus for passing image data from a remote digital camera to a local controller without the need of a collocated computer or controller at the remote location.
Yet another object of the disclosed apparatus is to allow for the relay controller to accept schedules and camera control scripts for autonomous operation.
Another object is to provide a method for on-line protocol training and capture of camera command and control transactions for later off-line replay.
It is also an object of the disclosed apparatus to provide efficient power management using rate conversion and signal processing methods so that the digital camera can operate for extended time periods in a portable, battery operated configuration.
The above objects and other objects inherent in the present invention will become more apparent when read in conjunction with the following specifications and drawings.